Ep. 46: The Great Demon King of the Tomato Field
is the forty-sixth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis Raita must face an old childhood fear after a being from another dimension becomes a horrifying tomato monster using his past memories. Plot Raita is maintaining a greenhouse within the Sky Camp as Ako approaches, asking to come in to visit which he approves. He's plucking tomatoes and eating some as Ako is impressed by the structure, but notices one vine has nothing growing; Raita notes the vine is sick; he saved it from being destroyed and is taking care of it in hopes of growing more tomatoes soon. The two soon head off to the Pair Mall, with Raita offering tomatoes for Ako to eat as she's looking at the clothing; but Ako tells him to keep his distance as she shops and he keeps eating, under the presumption she doesn't want anyone to know they're related. Raita keeps pushing Ako to eat a tomato with the idea that a vegetable's greatest wish is to be eaten by humans. However, Ako pushes Raita away when she reveals that she hates tomatoes, making him drop the bag and forcing him to clean up what fell on the nearby ground. Yet as he does, a strange yellow goo suddenly invades Raita's mind, making him cower. As he does, he turns to a nearby TV as the broadcast announcer suddenly has a tomato for a head, making him more fearful that it's a talking tomato! Diving to a shopkeeper, he sees her with a tomato head selling tomatoes, forcing him to run into a yakitori seller who appears to be making skewered tomatoes while also with a tomato head! Seeing everyone around him with tomato heads, Raita cowers behind a chair as Tranza, disguised in human form, watches him before he snaps his finger, leading to the strange goop to fall to the ground and "transform" into the Great Tomato King! Raita continues to fear all the tomato-headed people as Tranza leaves, making Gray notice their leader doing something on the Vylock; while Maria continues to contemplate what happened to Radiguet after the Veronica incident. As she tries to figure it out, Radiguet continues to suffer in the Front Dimension, suddenly mutating once again into a human while cursing Tranza. The human Radiguet wanders through the mall as an electric discharge suddenly makes wind-up toys come to life and cars activate without ignition. Raita reawakens in Sky Camp watched by Ako, but just as a Grinam squadron are attacking nearby vehicles. Gai complains that it's merely just minions appearing, but charge when they attack them, fighting on top of the derelict vehicles. Raita handles the Grinam well until they suddenly appear to have tomato heads, making him cower again and allowing the Grinam to push him around until Ryu saves him. The Great Tomato King suddenly appears, shocking the Jetman but making Raita call him the "Tomato Demon King" and run away in fear until it appears behind him chasing him, stating they've been friends for a long time. People watch seeing if he's OK until the humanoid tomato disappears, making everyone think he was fooling with them and making Raita apologize. The Great Tomato King starts following Raita, making him run again until he hides into an elevator until it starts raining tomatoes; the tomato humanoid asking if he was happy to be buried in the produce before falling on him. On Vylock, Tranza explains that the Great Tomato King is actually a Metamol, an extra-dimensional entity that can morph into anything based on one's nightmares. Gray reasons that the tomato monster is Raita's, with Tranza adding that Metamol can draw out and enhance a human's innermost fears, stating this as the monster Yellow Owl fears the most and that he can no longer fight. Tranza sits in his throne and states the best is yet to come. Raita continues to cower under a table at the base as Ryu asks why he's afraid of a tomato monster; Raita state he doesn't know and just shakes hearing the word "tomato". Ako mentions he knows it as the Great Tomato King and thus asks Raita what it is but Raita shakes his head stating he may have seen it when he was little. Gai jokes that the tomatoes want revenge on Raita for eating so many while Kaori states this is a different enemy with Odagari stating this will change how they fight and that the secret to it's defeat is in Raita's childhood. At his farm, Raita explains to Ako that he was raised by his grandmother due to his parents spending their time farming; Raita's grandmother suddenly appears stating she kept everything Raita ever drew, puling out a picture of the Great Tomato King he drew in the past. Raita's grandmother explains seeing this that Raita hated tomatoes in the past and may have been afraid of them, stating that the "Great Tomato King" kept showing up in his dreams; Raita suddenly recalls a similar dream where the Great Tomato King appears before him as a child and chases him around making him cower as it kept following him. Ako reasons that the Vyram found some way to make Raita's dream come true before asking what happened in the dream after this. Raita's grandmother explained that Great Tomato King attacked people and turned them into tomatoes. Ryu and Gai patrol the city, but Gai's pass at two girls is interrupted as their heads become tomatoes; shocking him as peoples heads all turn into tomatoes throughout the city! Great Tomato King threatens to turn their heads into tomatoes, shooting a car with it's beam affecting the man driving and covering it in tomato vines and forcing the two and Kaori into action. Red Hawk slashes his Bringer Sword towards Great Tomato King but is knocked down ; while a combo Bringer Sword attack is missed before he wraps them in vines and attacks them. However, Raita and Ako return, freeing their friends as Yellow Owl admits he's alright now. Great Tomato King claims it's angry as the team prepares to use the Smash Bomber against it, striking it but with it immediately rising from the attack. Raita starts panicking; but Ako admits that it's unstoppable because in his mind, the Great Tomato King is invincible and that he has to change it in order to defeat it. Raita once again prepares to fire the Smash Bomber, but Great Tomato King throws a tomato into it's nozzle, stating it's delicious as Raita panics again and untransforms as Ako decides to watch over him. On the Vylock, Tranza asks how it feels to be defeated by a monster you created as he hits his gauntlet and the Great Tomato King suddenly grows. Ryu summons Jet Garuda and runs towards the giant tomato monster to combat it. Returning to the Sky Camp greenhouse, Ako shows Raita his tomato children and reminds him of their wish to be enjoyed by humans; but Raita continues to cower in fear even as she tries to give him one. Remembering the Great Tomato King of his past, Raita cries he can't do it, which makes the Great Tomato King stand up to Jet Garuda as it forms a tomato vine that electrocutes the mecha. Ako returns to the sick vine Raita showed her earlier, seeing it grew a tomato on it, making Raita impressed as Ako admits the vine comprehended his feelings and grew a tomato for him to eat. Remembering the care he gave to the vine, Raita catches the tomato and stares at it at Ako's delight. The Great Tomato King keeps crushing Jet Garuda, tossing it around as it remains bound as Raita finally eats the tomato, making the creature fall into pain. Tranza and the Vyram generals appear shocked by it's sudden weakness while Odagari reasons that when Raita bit the tomato, the Great Tomato King started suffering. Ako encourages Raita to get the Great Tomato King out of his mind as Yellow Owl admits his courage and devours the tomato making the monster suffer as it's driven from his thoughts. Ryu's squad remove the tomato vine and kick Great Tomato King with Jet Garuda before slashing it with their claws and tossing it about. Raita continues to devour tomatoes as Ako states the Great Tomato King is just his imagination as she brings a glass of tomato juice which he drinks, encouraging him to eat him away. Great Tomato King's head starts being devoured away as it suffers, making the other Jetman realize that this battle is all up to Raita's will. Ako encourages Raita as he devours one tomato after another, making the creature's head fall shrink more and more until it's nothing but a core and Raita collapses from overeating and Ako celebrates his victory. As Great Tomato King suffers, Ryu's squadron finish the Metamol creature with the Garuda Claw. Later, the other Jetman discover Raita's tomato plants as Odagari mentions they all have childhood memories they don't want to talk about as the other Jetmen celebrate Raita's mind defeating the Great Tomato King. Raita thanks Ako for the assistance, but reveals he knew Ako attached a healthy tomato to the sick vine knowing tomatoes don't grow that fast. However as they look, Raita discovers an actual tomato, small and green, growing due to his love. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Raita Ooishi's grandmother: *Raita Ooishi (Child): Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 5 features episodes 42-51.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai New Year Episode